sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Kristey Burrowell
Name: Kristey Burrowell Gender: Female Age: 14 Grade: 9 School: Gilroy Homeroom: Mrs. Garrick Hobbies and Interests: Plotting, scheming, revenge, reading, studying, piano Appearance: Is rather tall compared to most of the girls at school. Long, straight blonde hair, sometimes wears glasses, has blonde eyes, rather pale complexion, shoe size is female 8, light blue eyes, and wears female suits that usually hide the size of her breasts, what little there is for her age, anyway. Biography: Kristey was always the tall, blonde haired, blue eyed bombshell, but she never fit the personality type associated with it. Her mother, Claire, was never really there for her, as she spends most of her time working, although Kristey herself doesn't know what her mother does. She knows that her mother has had some pessimistic views on life, ever since her last husband, who she walked out on after 7 years of marraige. She also had a child with him, who she left with him, which she views as a great mistake... Due to her mother's neglect, Kristey never grew up to be a loving gentle person. She is rather cold, harsh, dislikes people, and her only outlet for her furstrations is playing Moonlight Sonata on the piano inside of the school. The only influence her mother has had on her is that Kristey grew up to be very conservative, and is very intolerant of people of different religions, races, and sexual orientations. She has no desire for anyone, in terms of romance or sex. She considers herself asexual, but it is not beyond her to use her looks to use against people, or to get what she wants. Due to the fact that her mother is almost never around, she has gotten used to being by herself, and can manage most things without anyone's help. She cooks, she cleans, she does the maid's job for her. She doesn't clean the house because she likes it, she does it because she feels the maid is an inept person, who is just a waste of money. THis leads to the maid being afraid of her. As a result of her narcissistic and hateful views on people, most people are afraid of her. Most people who have tried to talk to her, or befriend her have ended up seeing how cruel she really is, and then they end up hating her. Alongside her hatred for people, there is her glowing aura of narcissism, believing herself superior to all the students around her, and has never praised anyone for anything. Kristey's mother is the same mother that walked out on Andi and his father when he was three years old. Claire kept this a secret from her daughter, but Kristey has found old diaries and photos depicting her old family. She has an overwhelming hatred for Andi, since her mother looked happy in the pictures where she is with Andi, meanwhile her and her mother have never shared a loving moment. Period. She seeks Andi out to meet him, and see what's so special about that boy. She really knows nothing about him, other than his name and face, and will go to any length to see what he's like... whether she'll hurt him or not is another question entirely. Advantages: Is rather calm and level headed. Able to plan things out well, and is merciless to a fault. Disadvantages: She's way too violent for her own good, and will go in for an attack not giving a care if she leaves herself open. She also never accepts help from others. Number: Female Student No. 46 --- Designated Weapon: Aluminum Baseball Bat Conclusion: Calm yet will go into an attack without caring if it leaves herself open? She might be asexual...but in SOTF that is rather sexy, and hell, when she meets Andi... well, certain factors might get SOTF a hate crime rather quickly. The above biography is as written by Xaldien. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Damien Carter-Madison Collected Weapons: Aluminum Baseball Bat (issued weapon) Allies: Peter Rosenthal and briefly Andi Ayala, although later on she considered both of them enemies. One could argue that they were never allies to begin with, as Kristey simply used Peter to fulfill her own needs and had plotted to kill Andi upon seeing him, only to realize that she couldn't do it when she finally met him. Enemies: Peter Rosenthal, Andi Ayala, Damien Carter-Madison, presumably Marvin Hendrick and Roland Kelly as well as they were both members of the Valenti Syndicate. Mid-game Evaluation: Kristey awoke at the pagoda, and it took her no time whatsoever to realize her current situation and how completely screwed she was. In a fit of frenzied rage, Kristey promptly began barraging everything around her with her designated baseball bat. Unbenowst to Kristey, she was being watched by a figure looming in the bushes nearby. It didn't take long before Kristey spotted him and offered him a hello in greeting. Damien seemed quite skeptical of the blonde's intentions, and kept his distance from her, but Kristey simply sat down on the floor of the pagoda and began talking to him nonchalantly. Their conversation was quickly interrupted as Peter Rosenthal, who had also awoken in the pagoda a short time earlier, made his presence known. Kristey quickly sprung up to interrogate the newcomer, but before Peter could get a word in edgewise, Damien started howling to himself, and Kristey's attention immediately diverted back to him. Kristey simply chastised Damien -- never knowing that a few moments ago he was plotting to end her life -- and turned her attention back to Peter, who finally managed to come up with an answer to her questions. Satisfied with his answer, Kristey turned her attention back to Damien. Judging by his appearance, she assumed he had run into a member of the Valenti Syndicate and inquired as to where he had seen them. It didn't take long before Kristey revealed her plans to hunt down the members of Reneé Valenti's clique. Peter seemed more than willing to help as well, and Kristey even offered to let Damien eliminate Marvin Hendrick, who had humiliated him quite thoroughly in the first few hours of the game. However, as the group plotted, something about Damien made Kristey more and more unsettled. Kristey quickly pulled Peter to the side and the two made a pact to kill Damien if he went off the edge, as Kristey feared he would. After making their pact, Kristey tottered off into the pagoda to search it for other students. Coming up empty-handed, she headed back to the entrance where Damien was rapidly scribbling something into his notebook. Kristey only caught enough of a glance to recognize a few familiar names on the list he was making, but from his demeanor it was blatantly obvious that he didn't want her seeing what he had been writing. Damien jumped to his feet and attempted to scramble away, but instead of giving chase, Kristey simply let him go, telling him that if she ran into him again, she'd kill him. Damien was more than happy to oblige her request, but under one stipulation. He wanted his notebook back. She had no problem returning it, but she seized his list first. Damien scrambled away from the pagoda, and Kristey was left alone. She carefully looked over his list and decided that she'd go after his targets and execute them one by one to keep him from getting his way. She headed back into the pagoda to find Peter, but before running into him, an idea formed in Kristey's mind. Mimicking Damien's handwriting, Kristey scribbled her own name, along with Peter's, and the name of Andi Ayala onto the list, thinking that those names would seal Peter's aide in stone. Kristey was, of course, right. A few little white lies later, Peter was ready and willing to track down and kill Damien. The two were interrupted as Sam Sorenson came running into the pagoda -- completely nude. Kristey simply scoffed at the other boy and re-entered the pagoda with Peter. Peter inquired as to how Kristey knew Andi, and rather than dance around the subject, Kristey simply spilled the beans -- Andi was her half-brother. When Kristey returned the question, however, Peter gave her a vague answer in response. The two wouldn't have much more time to talk, as the morning announcements began blaring over the speaker system and declared the pagoda a dangerzone. By the time they stopped running, they found themselves in the botanical garden. Kristey had suggested before dashing away from the pagoda that they head to the hotel to rest, and Peter scoured his map in search of the hotel. Before they could head off, they caught sight of Matthias Kovalenko and Eric Silvstedt fighting in the distance. When Matthias came out of the battle victorious, Peter asked Kristey if she thought they should enlist the other boy's help. Kristey quickly shot down the idea, not wanting to get anyone else involved with them. She also quickly changed her mind on a destination, thinking that the hospital might prove more useful than the hotel. After remembering the events that Danya announced had transpired at the hotel, Peter agreed to go to the hospital. Before the two could set out, however, they spotted a familiar figure through the bushes. Peter protectively put his arm out in front of Kristey, but she simply shrugged off Damien, announcing that they were headed to the hospital in a loud enough voice that she was sure Damien could hear. Kristey soon found herself outside the hospital, where Peter had beaten her by a few seconds and was already engaged in conversation with Vesa Turunen. Vesa left before Kristey could approach, and all she could do was inquire who the new boy was. Peter's response didn't interest Kristey nearly as much as the all-too-familiar face of Andi Ayala that emerged at the hospital window, though. She and Peter headed up to the hospital, where a touching reunion was in order for Peter and Andi. Kristey finally put the pieces together, and things suddenly made sense -- who Peter was, why he was so desperate to find Andi. Their reunion was short-lived, however. Noises inside the hospital caused the group to hurry inside where they found Andi's ally Ernest Decarteret the set target at the end of the barrel of Matthew Lafferty's gun. Andi chased Matthew down and eventually cornered him, but Matthew turned his gun on Andi as well. Kristey might have wanted to see Andi dead, but only by her own hand. Thinking up a quick distraction, she screamed at the top of her lungs, causing Andi, instead of Matthew, to turn his attention toward her. Matthew fired another shot at Andi, and the battle once again ensued, finally ending when Andi injected the boy with an air-filled syringe and watched him slowly die. That was when Kristey realized something -- Andi Ayala was someone to be feared. Andi's whole group, plus Peter, gathered together inside the room where Andi had killed Matthew, and all Kristey could do was watch, alone, from outside the window. The group simply ignored her and continued on with their plans, and it was only when Peter and Andi slinked off with Ernest's escape plan that Kristey finally approached them. The general consensus from the trio was that escape was impossible, and Ernest's group's attempts would be futile and probably end in their deaths. Anguished screams coming from downriver distracted the group, and Peter and Andi rushed off to see who it was. After a moment of debate, Kristey followed. Before they got too far, Peter pleaded with Andi to stop, claiming it wasn't safe and saying that he'd left something behind at the hospital. As he re-entered the building to retrieve it, the announcement blared. That was when Andi turned to Kristey and suggested that they blockade Ernest's group inside the hospital. Peter came bounding out of the building and back to the group, and Kristey was quick to reveal Andi's plans for eliminating the group inside the hospital. Peter frantically tried to stop Andi, and Kristey, now somewhat fearful of her brother and what he was capable of, gathered her belongings and dashed away. Soon enough, she found herself at the school building, where she immediately encountered Chiaki Takao who was eavesdropping on a conversation between two girls in the distance. Kristey walked up behind her and commented on how rude it was to eavesdrop, only to receive a punch in the face in return from Chiaki. Kristey quickly picked up her slugger and slammed it into Chiaki's side, causing her to fall to the ground. She quickly sprinted away from the scene, half-hoping the scuffle had drawn attention from the girls Chiaki had been spying on. Somehow, she found herself back at the pagoda. She had been wandering for some time, completely lost in her thoughts. In fact, she had been so oblivious to her surroundings that she had walked up on John Davies. By the time she spotted him, she didn't have much time to hide herself. Instead, she opted not to, thinking that she'd let him go if he posed no threat and eliminate him if he proved to be aggressive. Much to her dismay, John didn't even seem to notice she was there. Something more interesting quickly came along, though, in the form of Danya's announcements. It was then that Kristey learned that Peter had killed someone. The news came as a shock to her, but one that was easily recovered from. Finally deciding on a course of action, Kristey set off on the hunt for Damien once again. Soon enough, she arrived in the forest. Once again, she had become lost in her thoughts. There were only three people on the island she was worried about -- Peter, Andi, and Damien. She wouldn't have to worry about Damien much longer, though, as she suddenly spotted him right in front of her. The two engaged in a nervous conversation which quickly turned heated. Damien wanted closure from the years of torture he'd endured at the hands of the Valenti Syndicate along with other classmates, Kristey simply wanted some kind of meaning to her life. The two had sought one another out and planned on killing one another, and only one would walk away from the fight that was ahead. It was a battle that Kristey wouldn't win. After a quite one-sided fight, Damien gained the upper hand and violently stabbed Kristey to death. End-game Evaluation: Poetic justice indeed, Miss Burrowell. Memorable Quotes: "I don't know who you are, but since I don't know you well enough to want you dead, I'll give you two minutes to explain yourself starting now." "Our numbers grow, and our troubles with them." "I like to think of it as tragic irony. Or possibly poetic justice." "The bitch in the red dress says hi, Damien." "The part that makes me feel shitty here is that, despite my appearance, attitude, and mentality... I am too weak to kill anyone. And then, because of my appearance, attitude, and mentality, I have no friends to kill or see die. I have nothing, and that's what this place has shown me." "Damien... how I pity you. I show you the truest side of my being, and you ignore it... you've become the very thing you hated. You don't deserve closure any more than I do... and yet I'm the one who's... leaving..." - dying words Other/Trivia *Kristey's relationship to Damien Carter-Madison and why she felt the need to protect him from the Valenti Syndicate in school is never explained in-game. Threads The various threads that contained Kristey. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *Cold Storage Where Her Heart Should Be *The Hallways *Skipping School *Fresh Air *Gala In The Heights Version II: *Well... Isn't This Fucking Great?! *Headhunter *What Do You...? *We Survive by Friendship *To Figure Things Out *Beauty and the Beast Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kristey Burrowell. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Call it bad luck...but I'm disappointed that their relationship didn't play out any more than it did. I was actually hoping that she'd make Damien into her bitch/pet, just because. Ah well...there's always V3. - Laz (the) Low Category:V2 Students